1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular element for distributing pressurized gas as well as a corresponding installation.
More specifically, the invention concerns a modular element for distributing pressurized gas comprising a housing containing at least one tank of pressurized gas, the at least one tank having an outlet orifice coupled, via a pressure reducing valve, to a gas distribution circuit.
The invention particularly concerns the ducting of gas between high-pressure gas tanks (usually racks of hydrogen cylinders at 200 or 700 bar) and an application using this gas at low pressure (for example a fuel cell using the gas at 300 mbar).
2. Related Art
Known gas distribution elements currently use switchover systems that transferred gas from several cylinder racks to the application.
However, these known systems are poorly adapted to isolated sites lacking prepared infrastructure, i.e. sites where it is either not desirable (temporary installation, land to be restored to original condition) or not possible (too costly in budget or too time-consuming in schedule) to build such infrastructure.
Furthermore, the known systems are relatively complex to install and difficult to adapt to different gas usage configurations.